El jugador forma parte del juego, ¿Sabías?
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Su misión eran fácil: llegar al lugar, encontrarlo, seducirlo un poco y acabar con él. Nada que no haya hecho antes. Pero, ¿que pasaría si apareciese alguien mas y diera un vuelco a sus planes? "Una copa no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?". - Entren y pasen a ver (?) Rated M mas adelante. Principio basado en una tira de imágenes. RiRen - EreRi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, esto nació de una imagen que mi prima estaba viendo en Tumblr. Me inspiré y salió esto. Eso. Espero no este tan mal... **

**Shingeki y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Yo solo los tomé prestados c: **

Tan solo debía cumplir lo que le habían ordenado y ya. Fácil, simple. Nada que no haya hecho antes. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez.

Aquel hombre que le habían encomendado llevaba el nombre de Irwin Smith; un rubio de aproximadamente 30 años. Apellido reconocido por todo el país. No cabía duda de que muchas señoritas asistentes al lugar iban en busca de algo mas con aquel prometedor hombre, y que mas fácil para hacerlo caer que haciéndose pasar por una dama mas.

Barrió con su mirada el lugar hasta que le encontró. Y allí se encontraba en una esquina junto con un grupo de personas que reían, en su mayoría de falsa manera. Nada de que sorprenderse en un lugar tan actuado y falso como son las fiestas de gente adinerada y buen estatus.

Se encontraban en una junta, con un poco de baile y buen alcohol, de la cual el Señor Irwin era el anfitrión.

Y ahí estaba él: Levi Ackerman, camuflado en el vestido tal cual señorita de clase alta. Cabellera larga azabache recogida por un pequeño lazo a juego en la parte posterior, labios teñidos de un rojo que se le haría irresistible a cualquiera que posase la mirada sobre ellos. Una piel blanca, pura, lisa y bien cuidada. Su estatura baja le ayudaba bastante, así que a la vista de cualquiera que se encontrara en aquel lugar era un señorita mas de las muchas que yacían allí.

Lo que le diferenciaba de las demás era que bajo aquel vestido no llevaba alguna porta-liga como solían hacer la mayoría de las demás - por que sí, aun que todas se jactaran de ser unas "señoritas" no eran mas que eso en la mesa y frente a otros, pues solían abrirle las piernas al primer caballero que se les insinuara si este traía consigo alguna herencia o buen apellido-. El llevaba algo mas. Algo que le ayudaría acabar con su cometido.

Tenía en la mira su objetivo. Aquella noche se haría llamar por el nombre de Liv.

Comenzó a dar cortos y seguros pasos a los largo de la habitación en la que se encontraban todos los invitados. La mayoría de estos se encontraban casualmente conversando mientras compartían unas copas; él solo se concentró en no perder de vista su objetivo.

Camino sin cuidado, esquivando casualmente a las personas que se encontraban en su camino. De un parpadeo a otro sintió como su frente chocaba contra el rostro de alguien mas.

-Tsk! ten cuidado - se quejó. Alzó la vista al frente y su mirada chocó con una penetrante, colorida y expresiva verde.

-L-lo siento señorita! perdone mi descuido! -se disculpó el individuo. Un chico moreno que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros mas de altura. Su cabello era café oscuro, y sus ojos se teñían de un esmeralda. - Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, señorita. - dio una reverencia a modo de saludo y disculpa, mientras a su vez extendió su mano en espera de la contraría-

Miró con un poco de desconfianza de primera, para posar luego su mano sobre la ajena -Mucho gusto. Liv. - contestó son simpleza. Sabía que no podía perder el tiempo en banalidades como estas, pero debía comportarse sin sospecha, sino fácilmente podría ser descubierto y sacado del lugar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a actuar frente a otros. Esto no sería distinto.-

-Liv... Liv... -susurró repitiendo el nombre de ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras que depositaba un suave beso sobre el dorso de una enguantada mano. Volvió su mirada a "ella" mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa, cual sacó un leve sonrojo que tiñó de forma cuasi instantánea las mejillas del azabache.

-"Quizás esta noche no sea como otras. Quizás esta sea mas interesante" -pensó para si mismo el de clara piel, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el moreno.

-¿Gusta una copa de algo? - preguntó casual el oji-verde, invitante-

-Con mucho gusto - aceptó a modo de cortesía, bueno, una cortesía cargada de intriga y curiosidad. Aquella persona tenía "algo", y para bien o para mal debía averiguarlo. Su cuerpo aclamaba por una conversación o quizás algo más de aquel nuevo extraño conocido. Una copa no tiene nada de malo. ¿o si? "Que podría pasar".

Unos cuantos metros mas allá una azul mirada analizaba toda la situación ocurrida. Acomodó sus rubios cabellos hacía atrás con su mano izquierda mientras en la otra mantenía una copa de vino. Curvó una media sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban en forma maliciosa. Observó la escena hasta que aquella blanca espalda vestida de nieve se perdió entre la multitud.

"Veamos si el jugador cae en su propio juego" -susurró mas para si mismo que para los demás, mientras daba un trago largo a su copa y volvía a su conversación con los demás.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Tan fácil caí?

Se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde yacía anteriormente el señor Jaeger antes de su furtivo encuentro con la chica que caminaba ahora a su lado. Sobre la mesa, un pequeño juego de rosas rojas y blancas decoraban armoniosamente esta. Arrastro una silla para apartarla y dar paso a que la señorita tomase asiento en ella.

-Gracias -contestó a tiempo que inclinaba cordialmente su cabeza y se acomodaba en el asiento-

-Y dime, ¿Que te trae por aquí? -cuestionó educadamente el moreno mientras servía un poco de vino en ambas copas y acercaba una de estas al azabache -

-Lo que todos, ya sabes; pasar una grata noche de conversaciones triviales con alguna familia y compartir un trago. -contestó mientras tomaba en sus manos la copa recién servida-

-Ya veo -el oji-verde se le quedo mirando por un breve lapsus de tiempo para luego dar un trago a su bebida. El azabache mantenía su vista puesta en algún lugar de la sala. Mas específicamente sobre "alguien". El moreno curvó los labios levemente en una media sonrisa.

-Señores, ¿Gustan de algún canapé? -uno de los mozos se había acercado hasta la pareja y ofrecía de lo que llevaba en la bandeja -

-Muchas gracias -contestó Jaeger mientras extendía su mano para tomar un aperitivo. El azabache negó con la cabeza al mozo y este se retiro dando una reberencia-

-¿No gusta comer algo señortia Liv? -el mencionado volvió su vista inmediatamente al dueño de la voz-

-No gracias, señor Jaerger - bebió un poco de su copa de forma prudente y educada. -

-Veo que a estado poniendo bastante atención a cierto participe de la fiesta, dígame ¿es esa persona el señor Smith? refrescó un poco su garganta bebiendo de la copa. Ante la pregunta, la "señorita Liv" pestañeó un par de veces sin actuar totalmente ofendida pero si dando a conocer en la expresión de su rostro el hecho de que aquella pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.-

-Mis disculpas señor Jaeger, pero eso no es de si incumbencia, menos si acabamos de conocernos - respondió pausadamente mientras bajaba su mano hasta el muslo propio y se aseguraba de que el arma siguiese sujeta bajo el vestido. Dió un último trago a su copa y esta se acabo, dejando solo un resto en ella. -

-Oh, mi copa ya a acabado y la suya también. ¿Gusta de otra mas?

-No concuerdo en que sea un acto prudente, señor.

-No veo lo malo, realmente. Vinimos a divertirnos aquí ¿no? -acercó a botella hasta la copa contraria y relleno esta del liquido contenido -

Se quedó mirando la copa un instante. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Todo se veía un poco borroso de momento. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista y todo volvió a verse claro. ¿Estaba ebrio ya? Imposible. Solo llevaba bebida una copa que ni siquiera había estado llena. El oji-verde se le quedo mirando con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos logrando una mirada interesante.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Liv? -preguntó educadamente mientras ahora su expresión se trasformaba a una de preocupación. Una preocupación que se le hizo extraña al de menor estatura dado que segundos atrás su compañero sonreía con un toque de... ¿Malicia? o al menos eso sintió.

-Solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, nada mas. -con simpleza, hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia-

-Podemos ir a tomar aire afuera si gusta, quizá el aire viciado del lugar la a puesto mal- ofreció el moreno-

-Claro, vamos afuera entonces. -con lentitud, se incorporó para ponerse de pié. De repente todo se comenzó a mover en cámara lenta. Su vista se nubló. Apoyó sus manos sobre la masa para encontrar soporte y no tambalear. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Acaso había sido el vino? "Maldición, que idota" Pensó. "¿Desde cuando hay vinos en la mesa si las bebidas siempre han sido servidas por terceros?" "Mierda".

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocado por el borde de la mesa y unos brazos que le sostuvieron antes de caer al suelo.

-Te tengo -susurró el oji-verte contra el cabello azabache de su acompañante-

La gente del lugar desvió su mirada instantáneamente al lugar de los hechos. "¿Una dama borracha? vaya, que vergüenza" "Quizás este embarazada" "Quizás le han rechazado" Ese, y otro tipo de comentarios se hacían presentes en la sala.

-Tranquilos, solo se a desmayado. No se a sentido bien. No hay de que preocuparse. -intentó calmar a las personas que se miraban curiosas entre ellas ante lo ocurrido. Tomó el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y este pesaba mas que el de una chica. - Así que realmente no lo eres ¿eh? Tenía mis dudas, pero ahora lo confirmo -susurro mas para si que para los demas mientras emprendía camino a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Una habitación previamente preparada para el momento.

Recostó el cuerpo sobre la cama y ató sus manos tras los barrotes de esta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar a que despertara. El ruido de unos pasos se escuchaban camino a la habitación. Ya sabía quien era el dueño de ellos. Éste, giró el pomo de la puerta e hizo presencia dentro.

-Ya puedes retirarte Jaeger. - ordenó, a lo que el aludido hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

El rubio caminó hasta queda al lado de aquella joven. Le observó detalladamente

-¿Pensaste que pasarías desapercibido? Que ingenuo. -recorrió con su mano derecha el rostro de quien yacía recostado sobre el colchón para luego dar una fuerte bofetada a la altura de la mejilla izquierda.

-ng... -se quejó casi instantánea. Había sido fuerte sin duda. Por ellos había despertado al momento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una tenue luz la iluminaba. Pestañeó un par de veces y ahí estaba. No había dudas, aquella persona era Erwin.

-M-mierda -trató de mover sus manos. -"Estoy atado" - pensó. Se maldijo mentalmente esta vez. Forcejeó un poco; nada.

-Pero que malos modales, señorita Liv. ¿O debería de llamarte por tu nombre? Sabía que eras perra, pero no al punto de trasvertiste. ¿Tan estúpido me crees que soy? -cuestionó mientras con su dedo índice recorría el torso vestido en blanco del menor, bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, palpando en el lugar. -

-tsk! -en su intentó de mover sus piernas, una de estas le fue capturada e inmovilizada por el rubio, que ató un nudo en aquel blanquecino tobillo mientras ataba la otra punta en el otro extremo de la cama. Subió ahora una de sus manos por entre debajo del vestido encontrando lo que buscaba. Quito la navaja de la pierna. Abrió el arma y lo paseó sin presión por el cuello y mentón del azabache.

-Juguemos un rato, ¿Te parece si te portas bien?


End file.
